Scientific and Administrative Oversight Core (Core A) Principal Investigators: Mark E. Peeples, Ph.D. and Octavio Ramilo, M.D. Abstract The Administrative Core will provide leadership and coordination to the Program Project. It will facilitate communication among the 4 Projects and the 3 Cores, coordinate planning, oversee scientific and fiscal aspects of the individual Projects and Cores, enable data sharing and integration, and assure compliance. The Administrative Core Directors are also the Program Directors and will oversee progress toward the goals of the P01, resolve any conflicts that develop and assure protection of intellectual property. They will serve as liaisons between Projects/sites, and between the P01 and the NIAID Program Officer. The Core Administrator will schedule and support weekly videoconference meetings of the P01 staff, monthly meetings of the Leadership Committee, annual meetings with the Scientific Advisory Board, assure proper training and institutional compliance filings, and coordinate the annual report submission to the NIAID. The Administrative Core will also provide fiscal oversight, personnel recruiting and management, support and oversee data sharing, travel to scientific meetings and provide statistical support for the entire P01.